


The Trials of Sevin

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Seven Days of Sevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Sevin. 7-Chaptered fic, written as part of the 'Seven Days of Sevin' week on Tumblr. Goes through Sam and Kevins relationship mainly as they deal with the process of the second Trial. I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Confession

Kevin wakes up. The first thing he notices is the lack of a body next to his own. “Sam?” He calls groggily. He hears noises coming from the bathroom and relaxes slightly, sinking back into the pillow.

When those noises turn into distinctive coughs however, Kevin leaps out of the bed and rushes over to the door. “Sam?!” He tries the handle but it’s locked. “Sam what the hell’s going on? Let me in!”

He can hear Sam try and reply through the coughs, but he keeps on choking.  
“Sam, Open this door. Please.” He hears the latch turn and he wrenches the door open. Sam is crouched over the sink, his arms shake as they try to keep his body upright. Kevin moves towards him in the cramped bathroom. He suddenly notices the pool of blood at the bottom of the sink. 

“Sam?!” His voice is soft as he kneels next to Sam. He places what he hopes is a reassuring arm on Sam’s shoulder. Sam turns his head slightly. His eyes are bloodshot and sunken. His lips are covered in blood. 

“Hey Kev.” He tries to smile, but Kevin doesn’t fall for it. Especially as Sam starts coughing and spitting even more blood into the sink. Kevin doesn’t say anything, but tears start to sting in his eyes. Sam looks at him again, he’s also struggling not to cry. “I’m sorry Kevin.”

Kevin feels his heart break. “How long Sam? How long have you been hiding this from me?”

The first tear falls down Sam’s cheek. “Since I killed that Hellhound.” He cries into his hands for a few seconds before he grabs Kevin and locks him into an awkward hug. He sniffs into Kevin’s shoulder as he wraps his own arms around Sam. He strokes Sam’s hair soothingly. He’s shocked, but he can’t bring himself to feel any anger towards Sam. 

They stay like that, huddled on the bathroom floor, for several minutes before Sam lifts his head and presses their foreheads together, clutching Kevin’s face. “Please promise me you won’t tell Dean. Please Kev, he’ll blame himself and I can’t live with that.”

Kevin nods and feels Sam’s lips brush against his own briefly. “Thank you.” He kisses him again and Kevin can taste the blood. He leans into the kiss though, silently reassuring Sam. 

When they break the kiss they stay with their foreheads presses together breathing deeply. When Sam speaks he’s so quiet, Kevin can barely hear him. “I'm scared Kevin.”

Kevin’s arms automatically tighten around Sam’s shoulders. “I will find out what’s happening to you. I promise. And then we’ll fix it. Together.” Sam nods and once more buries his face into Kevin’s neck. 

“Thank you.”


	2. Day 2 - Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin knows. But will he share this uncovered information?

Kevin idly thumbs over his cell phone. He needs to call Sam and Dean, but part of him wants them to not know. Not yet. 

It's been several weeks since he found Sam coughing up blood in the bathroom. Since then he hasn't seen the hunters. He tries to focus on translating the Tablet, as he always does, but he finds himself worrying about the younger Winchester. 

He always misses Sam when he's away. Their relationship isn't exactly perfect; it was never going to be. It all happened very suddenly, and they've both made the best out of the situation. They get a couple of days together every two or three weeks when Kevin has something to tell them about the Tablet, or Sam and Dean happen to find a job in the area. Even then the days are spent huddled over books and papers or the Tablet and Kevin's notes. 

Only on those evenings when the hunt is finished or a riddle is solved did Sam and Kevin ever have any alone time. Dean goes to the motel alone, and comes back in the morning.

Kevin is still amazed at how accepting Dean is of his brother's relationship with him; he was apparently the one who encouraged Sam to make a move in the first place. He knows how close the brothers are, and he knows deep down that if Sam had to choose, it would always be Dean, so the fact that Dean appears to have given them his blessing is a relief to Kevin. 

Though they only have these rare evenings together, they always spend them curled up together on Kevin’s small bed, just talking. Getting to know each other. They share stories of their childhood, tell each other about their hopes for the future, and share the pain of lost loves. Sometimes their conversations lead to sex, sometimes they don’t. It doesn’t matter to either of them, and they both know that.

Though Dean is aware that they’re together, Sam and Kevin are respectful and keep their affection to a minimum in Dean's presence. Kevin doesn't actually mind. He enjoys just spending time with both of them. Whenever they're down for a hunt they persuade Kevin to help them with research and have a break from the Tablet. His younger and eager mind is often beneficial in picking up strange traits and signs that might've been otherwise overlooked. He's a fast learner and quickly becomes the brothers' main contact to help them when they're dealing with their more unusual hunts. Since the completion of the first Trial, supernatural activity has noticeably increased, and Garth actually appreciates Kevin taking some of the strain so that he can focus on helping other hunters.

Because of this, Kevin has spent less and less time translating the Tablet. Since the episode with Sam in the bathroom however, he’s abandoned all other priorities and returned to staring at the foreign markings. He tries to not overstretch himself, but his worry for Sam’s health makes him push himself hard. In the end it’s worth it. He’s figured out the second Trial. It’s not good. He now knows what’s happening to Sam, and though he won’t be able to keep the truth from him when he next comes down, he’s hesitant about calling. If he makes them come to him, Dean’ll know something’s happened with the Tablet, and will want to be in on that conversation. Kevin doesn’t know whether Sam has told Dean yet, or whether the other hunter has figured it out. Either way, Dean won’t be happy, and it may be better to leave it until they come of their own accord, so he can talk to Sam alone without alerting Dean. That could be weeks though, and he knows now that Sam’s condition is not going to improve.

“Kevin.” The deep voice jolts him out of his inner debate. He turns to find Castiel standing at the door, wearing a curious expression.

He rubs his eyes and stretches slightly in his seat. “Hey Cas. What’re you doing here?”

“Heaven sent me. We had a feeling you were in some sort of distress. Are you ok?”

Kevin’s eyes widened slightly at that. He should’ve known they’d be able to keep tabs on him, being a prophet and all.

“I’m fine.”

“What about Sam?” Kevin narrows his eyes at the angel, trying to determine how much he already knows. Probably everything.

“I have some new information that they need to hear. I don’t know whether to tell them now, or wait for them to come here.”

“Tell them immediately. The Tablet is a priority Kevin. I know you want to spare their feelings, but this needs to be done.” Kevin scrunches his eyebrows. That doesn’t sound like the Cas he met, the angel who sacrificed his own sanity for the Winchesters. Something was wrong. “I can go to them now if you’d like.”

“No!” Kevin almost shouts. “No, it’s ok. But thanks for offering. I’d like to speak to them myself. If you go, they’ll think something’s wrong.”

“But something _is_ wrong.”

Kevin sighs. “Yes, but it’s always going to be bad with this Tablet isn’t it? I don’t want them worrying the entire drive here. Better to just get them here and tell them face-to-face.

“Ok.” Kevin hears a faint ‘whoosh’ and Cas is gone.

He thinks about Castiel’s strange mood, but quickly brushes it aside and returns to his phone. He then dials Sam’s number.


	3. Day 3 - First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin admits his true feelings, but not to the person he thought he would the first time.

Kevin is shocked when it is Dean’s husky voice that answers the phone almost immediately, and not Sam’s. “Kevin?”

“Dean? Where’s Sam.”

“He’s…uh… he’s sleeping.”

Kevin knows there’s more. “Dean…?”

“Kevin…” Dean’s voice cracks. “… I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He just started with these fits.”

Kevin leans forward, panicking. “When?”

 

“A few days ago.”

“Why the hell didn’t you call me Dean?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to worry, and this is Sammy we’re talking about. He always pulls through. He always…” He trails off.

Kevin stands. “Ok I’m coming down to you now. I know what it is Dean, it’s why I’m calling. He’ll be ok, alright? Just wait for me.”

“Wait, you know? Sod that, I’m coming to you.”

“Dean…”

“No Kevin. This is Sammy we’re talking about. And I’ll be damned if I’m gonna sit and wait hopelessly for you to get your scrawny backside down here whilst worrying my own ass off. I’m coming there, and you’ll tell me _everything_ on the car ride back, ok?”

Kevin can’t help but smile at Dean’s determinedness. “But Sam…”

“Sammy’ll be fine. I’ll leave a note. I’ve been useless Kev… he’s having these fits, coughing up blood, but there’s nothing I can do other than watch. He’s asleep now, and probably will be until I get back. I’m heading out as we speak, be ready for me in 4 hours, maybe 3 hours 30, got it?”

“Dea…” There’s a click and the line goes silent. Kevin sighs and starts packing his notes and most of his clothes.

 

When Dean arrives they waste no time on greetings. Kevin shoves his bags into the back seat and slides into the front of the car. Dean drives away immediately and they start the long car ride back.

“Ok: spill.”

“The second trial was triggered automatically after Sam completed the first. It’s designed to weaken him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sam is going to be sick, like really sick. No specific illnesses are mentioned, but the Tablet did mention something about the person ‘being only just kept from the claws of death’. From what I can make out, Sam is going to experience disease and illness that usually result in mortality. He’s going to feel like he’s dying.”

“What sort of a fucked up Trial is that?” Dean hisses angrily.

Kevin feels himself shrink into the seat. This is the part that Dean really _isn’t_ going to like. “There’s a spell, Enochian again, that will stop it.”

“You got it written down?”

“Yes.”

“Brilliant, let’s get it to Sammy, and stop all this crap.” Kevin feels the car accelerate automatically. Dean’s face is set hard.

“He can’t.”

“What?”

“That’s the Trial. He can’t use the spell. The sickness was initiated by the completion of the first Trial, but the second trial actually _starts_ when Sam knows the spell to stop it. He has to endure the pain for a set period of time, and resist using the spell.”

The Impala slows and Dean turns to face Kevin, his eyes wide. “How long?”

Kevin swallows. “I don’t know. It cuts off before it says, it’s on the other half of the Tablet.” He pauses. “Along with the third Trial. All I know is he has to complete the third one as soon as the second Trial is complete. I’m sorry, I don’t know anymore.” He bows his head, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes.

“Shit…” Dean breathes. “You know what this means don’t you?”

Kevin nods. They have to make a choice. Either they tell Sam the spell immediately, to start the stopwatch, or they wait until they know the third Trial, so that they can be prepared for it when the second Trial concludes.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get this to you guys faster.” Kevin whispers. He looks at Dean and sees a flash of anger move over his eyes. It quickly disappears though and his expression softens.

“It’s not your fault Kid, we should have waited until we knew all three trials before rushing in, guns blazing.” He turns and smiles sadly at the young prophet. “No point thinking about ‘what if’s now though. You and I have a job to do. We need to take care of Sammy. Right?”

Kevin smile is small. “Agreed. I think we need to explain to him the situation. And let him make the choice.” His voice is strained, and he also sees Dean squirm in his seat.

“You’re right. God I hate this!” He hits the steering wheel in frustration. “I hate being so powerless.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.”

“It’s ok. I understand. You care about him so much, and you’d do anything to help him. I wish I could be more useful too…” Kevin mumbles, his hands fidgeting on his lap.

Dean glances at Kevin and tips his head to the side. A smirk plays at his lips. “You love him don’t you? You’re good at hiding it, you both are, but you’d do anything for him too, wouldn’t you?”

Kevin raises his head and looks at Dean. Dean’s eyes are back on the road, but his expression has softened even further, and Kevin realises how _young_ the older Winchester suddenly looks. He thinks about what Dean said and contemplates it for a second. “Yeah… yeah I think I do. I love Sam.” Kevin smiles, then laughs. The first time he’s said it and it’s to Sam’s brother!

He’s surprised when Dean laughs with him. “Good, because I think he loves you too. You know Kid, you should see his face light up when he talks about you. Seriously, it’s so sickeningly sweet I can barely handle it. I’m not normally a fan of Sam’s love interests, but I suppose there’s a first time for everything.” Kevin blushes. “And right now I’m not going to let my baby brother die, particularly since he’s now got you. Sammy is going to be happy, end of story. And that means happy with you along side him. Promise me that?”

“I promise Dean.”

“Good. Now, you better be a fan of classic rock, otherwise the next few hours are going to be torturous for you.” The music goes on, and not another word between them is uttered.


	4. Day 4 - Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is shocked when he sees Sam.

As Dean predicted, Sam is asleep when they get back to the motel. Kevin quickly rushes over to him and sits down on the edge of his bed. Sam is lying on his back, drenched in sweat. Though it’s dark Kevin can hear that his breathing is short and rasped. Kevin gingerly places a hand to the hunter’s clammy forehead, which is burning feverishly.

“You didn’t tell me he had a temperature.” He gasps.

Dean is suddenly by Kevin’s side, pressing his own hands to Sam’s head. “He didn’t when I left!” He exclaims quietly, not wishing to wake Sam. “Ok get these sheets off him. We need to cool him down.” As Kevin works on the sheets, he hears Dean go through to the bathroom and turn on the taps, probably preparing a cold towel.

He almost tears the sheets from Sam’s body, and suddenly gasps at what he finds under them. Sam has lost weight. He’s lost a _lot_ of weight. His t-shirt, now far too big, clings to his thinner frame. The muscular arms and shoulders are still well defined, but nowhere near as large as they had been the last time Kevin had seen him. He lifts up Sam’s shirt gently, aiming to remove the soaked garment. His thumbs brush over a hipbone, and he swears he can almost see Sam’s ribs. “Oh Sam…”

Dean returns with the cloth, and presses it onto Sam’s head. Kevin can see the worry in his eyes, but also the tiredness. He’s been driving for most of the day. “Dean, you need to sleep. We need to go to the Batcave tomorrow, and that’ll take us all day in the car. You have to rest.”

“But Sammy…”

Kevin clutches Deans arm. “I’m here. I’ll take care of him. We’ll explain everything to him tomorrow, together. I promise.”

Dean nods, and reluctantly moves away from Sam’s bed towards his own. He crashes down on top of it, fully clothed. Within minutes Kevin can hear faint snores and he smiles to himself. He’s tired too, but he forces himself to keep awake. He clutches Sam’s limp hand and only leaves to refresh the damp towel every half hour or so.

Kevin feels Sam’s hand move and jolts awake. He hadn’t even realised he’d fallen asleep. “Kevin? Kevin is that you?” Sam’s voice is small and raspy, but Kevin doesn’t care. He leaps out of the chair, clutches Sam’s hand even tighter and cups Sam’s pale cheek with his other hand.

“Hey Sam.” He smiles. Sam’s returning smile is wide and his eyes light up as he scans Kevin’s face.

“Good to see you Kev. Come here.” Sam pulls Kevin down into an awkward hug, that quickly turns into a slow, sweet kiss. When they break apart Sam’s eyes are heavy lidded, but he keeps an arm wrapped around Kevin, the other absent-mindedly stroking the prophet’s cheek. “What’re you doing here?” He asks. He then coughs. Kevin quickly scrambles on the bed to find the cloth, and lifts it to Sam’s mouth, catching the blood.

“ _That’s_ what I’m doing here.”

“Dean promised he wouldn’t call…” Kevin shushes Sam with a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I called _you_ Sam, Dean just answered. You shouldn’t have kept this from me though.”

“I know… I’m sorry.” Sam gently brushes his lips against Kevin’s, before wrapping them both up in a tight hug. Kevin notices again how much thinner Sam is. His arms can almost touch behind his back.

“When was the last time you ate anything Sam?”

Sam smiles into Kevin’s shoulder. “Yesterday. Food doesn’t seem to make a difference anymore. I always feel hungry, and, well I think you’ve noticed, my body doesn’t seem to take in the food anyway. It’s worse Kev, so much worse.”

Kevin runs a soothing hand down Sam’s long back. “I know. That’s why I called yesterday. We know what the second Trial is, and this is to do with that.”

Sam breaks the hug and stares at Kevin, eyes wide. “What?” To Kevin’s surprise Sam smiles. “Kevin that’s great. Well done!” Sam suddenly crushes his mouth against Kevin’s before the younger man can voice his confusion.

“Don’t go praising the kid yet Sammy. You haven’t heard what it is.” Kevin and Sam break apart instinctively, and both look simultaneously towards the other motel bed. Dean is sat up, facing them, rubbing his eyes and smirking. “Yes I’m awake, and aren’t you two such an adorable sight?” Kevin blushes in horror, and hides behind Sam. He misses whatever look Sam and Dean share, but suddenly they’re both laughing. The arm around Kevin tightens and Sam brings him up, kissing him again whilst still giggling. “Alright, alright!” Dean says under his laughter. “I’m gonna go get us some breakfast. You two get cleaned up and sorted out, ‘cause once I’m back and we’ve eaten we’re heading out to the Batcave.” He pauses and looks at Sam, worry clear in his eyes. “You feeling ok for that Sammy?”

Sam looks better then he had last night, but he still seems far too pale. He nods “I think I can manage a car ride Dean, just promise me you’ll drive carefully ok?”

“Sam, I’m always careful.” Dean winks, grabs his keys and leaves.

Sam turns back to Kevin, and runs a hand softly through the black hair. “So what’s this Trial then?”

Kevin shakes his head. “I promised Dean we’d tell you together. We’ll explain it over breakfast.”

“Great, so my brother and my boyfriend are ganging up on me now?”

Kevin smiles. “Yep.” He slowly slides out of the bed, and grabs Sam’s hand, guiding him towards the bathroom. “Shower?”

Sam’s legs wobble slightly as he leaves the bed. “Sure. I may need a hand though.”

In the shower Kevin focuses on scrubbing down Sam’s back, legs and chest. He can’t reach the taller man’s hair, so Sam does that himself. Kevin tries not to worry about the small bruises, rashes and marks he finds along Sam’s skin. Sam might not be aware that he has them yet, and drawing his attention to them will only increase the worry. In the middle of his musings he feels a large hand push shampoo through his hair. “Your turn!” Sam smirks. He scrubs the soap through Kevin’s hair playfully, and laughs when Kevin grimaces at the small pain.

When they come out of the bathroom, they manage to tug on a set of fresh clothes just before Dean returns with breakfast. Dean and Kevin sit on his bed, and Sam sits on his own as they tell him what they discussed in the car the previous evening. Kevin keeps his eyes fixed on Sam, trying to gauge his reaction. Sam stays though, in a thoughtful silence as he processes the new information.

“So when you tell me the spell, I have to say it?” Kevin nods. “And that starts the unknown time period before the third trial?” He nods again. “But if I repeat the spell again before the time period’s up… I’ve failed.”

Kevin swallows. “Uh… yeh. Basically.”

“Crap…”

“My thoughts exactly…” Dean mumbles. “So, we decided, it’s got to be your choice Sammy. Either we tell you now, to kick start this countdown, or we wait until we know what the time period actually is, and the third Trial.”

“That could take months though,” Sam says quietly, “and my condition’s not exactly improving.”

“But equally,” Kevin interjects quietly, “if we tell you now, before we know what the last Trial is, you’ll be unprepared for it when time runs out, unless we find and translate the other half of the Tablet fast enough.”

Sam rubs his eyes. “Dammit.” His hands travel up and his fingers comb through his still damp hair.

Kevin and Dean look at each other. Kevin feels helpless, and he’s sure Dean is probably in the same boat.

Sam stops and suddenly stands up. “Ok. I need to think about this. Let’s get on the road and I’ll think about it during the drive.”

“You sure Sam?” Dean asks hesitantly.

Sam nods. “Yeh, I’ll tell you when we get there. Ok?”

Dean and Kevin share another glance, before both nodding. They stand up, and make there way to the Impala silently. It was going to be a long drive.


	5. Day 5 - Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Sam choose to do?

The car journey is long and uncomfortably quiet. Sam is sat in the back, whilst Kevin rides shotgun with Dean in the front.

Though he doesn’t want to disturb Sam, Kevin finds himself repeatedly glancing over his shoulder. Sam’s gaze is always determinedly fixed out of the window, but Kevin is sure he has noticed him looking. He doesn’t react though. Dean looks thoroughly miserable next to him too, and the atmosphere in the car is dark and moody. Dean hasn’t even turned on the radio or one of his tapes, and the silence engulfs them as they drive on.

 

When they finally reach the Batcave, Dean wastes no time in getting out of the car and stretching. Kevin and Sam stay seated for a minute or so in an uncomfortable silence. When Kevin eventually turns he finds that Sam’s soft hazel eyes are already fixed on him. He widens his own eyes slightly, and asks a silent question. Sam only nods once in reply, and exists the car, walking over to Dean. Kevin sighs to himself and then follows Sam’s lead.

“So…?” It’s Dean who talks first.

Sam sighs, rubs his forehead and turns to Kevin. “Tell me the spell.” Kevin nods and returns to the car, getting out his rucksack with the Tablet and his papers of translation.

“You sure about this Sammy?”

“Yeah Dean. I am. You need to focus on getting the other half of the tablet now, call Cas or Garth if you need help. I doubt I’m going to be fit enough to actually go with you, but I might be able to help with research and stuff still from here. And I’ll also have Kevin to help me.”

Kevin smiles; he can hear the amount of affection contained within Sam’s words. He trusts him wholly. He schools his expression and returned to the brothers holding a slip of paper. He hands it to the taller Winchester. “Here.” His hand lingers on Sam’s for a moment before he pulls away.

Sam looked at the paper and laughed faintly. “I almost hoped it’d be really long and difficult to remember.” He sighs. “Here it goes…” He says the short spell.

Immediately Sam drops the paper as if it’s suddenly turned scalding hot. His arm glows and Kevin can see his veins. He instinctively rushes forward to Sam’s aid, but Dean’s arm stops him. “Hold on…”

Kevin looks on helplessly as Sam’s face contorts in pain and he falls onto his knees. After a very long minute, the glowing fades. Dean drops his restricting arm and Kevin rushes forward. He kneels in front of Sam and clutches his face in his hands. “Sam? Sam you ok?”

Sam appears dazed, but when he notices Kevin’s the one holding him he smiles weakly. “Yeh. I’m ok. I think.”

Kevin feels a hand rest on his shoulder. “Come on Kid, help me get him inside?” Kevin stands and helps Dean bring Sam to his feet. Sam has one arm around each of their shoulders, Dean is supporting Sam’s upper back, and Kevin is clinging to his lower back and stomach as they move towards the entrance.

When they open the door, they’re greeted by Cas, who looks as serious as ever. “Cas!” Dean cries, and pulls him into an awkward hug with his free arm, causing all four of them to be briefly squished together. “It’s great to see you man.” He pushes Cas back so that he his at arms length, then notices Cas’s scowl. “What’s up?”

“Why’s Kevin away from the boat?”

Dean let’s go of Cas’s arm, and blinks, clearly confused. “He figured out the second Trial.”

“I know that. He told me.”

“Wait, he what?” Dean turns to look at Kevin, whose eyes widen defensively.

“I…I’m sorry, I forgot! It was just before I called you. I didn’t tell him what the Trial actually was though. He just told me to get in contact with you.” Dean’s gaze softens slightly, but he still looks slightly hurt.

“Exactly. I told you to _contact_ them. Not go running off with them!” Kevin flinches slightly, he forgot how menacing Castiel could actually be.

“Woah Cas, hold up!” Dean steps in defensively. “I’m the one who picked him up and away from the boat. You know the deal here with Sam and Kevin. I couldn’t just leave the Kid in the dark. Besides he needed to tell us the second Trial, and at the time Sam was in no state to go to him!”

“That might well be, but now Crowley knows he’s left the base, the place we spent _days_ putting protection around, and is on the _hunt_ for him. I’ve managed to keep him off your trial until you got here but only just Dean.”

Dean runs a hand over his face. “Crap I forgot about that. Look dude I’m sorry ok? We were both just really worried about Sammy. We didn’t think.”

Castiel’s glare didn’t soften. “I know you didn’t think. You could have endangered Kevin, you know what’s at stake if Crowley gets hold of him again!”

Kevin shudders slightly at the memory of the months spent with Crowley. He feels Sam’s arm suddenly tighten around his shoulder. “Hey guys…” Sam’s voice is quiet. “…My head is pounding ok? And I think I need a lie down. Can you two talk this over inside while Kevin takes me to my room. Please?”

Dean looks at his brother sympathetically. He immediately got the subtle hint that neither Kevin or Sam wants to hear this argument. “Sure thing. Of course. Come on Cas, I need a drink.”

“You don’t _need_ …”

“Cas…” Dean’s tone is harsh and Cas immediately stops. He nods towards Kevin and Sam before following Dean, who’s started heading towards the Kitchen. Sam turns and smiles tiredly at Kevin. His arm is still draped over his shoulder, but he is managing to support most of his own weight.

 

When they get to Sam’s room Sam almost falls onto the bed. Kevin leaves him to find a bathroom. He prepares a glass of water and a bowl of cold water with a towel before heading back to Sam. He makes Sam drink the water and checks for a temperature before he crawls into the bed next to him and Sam wraps Kevin up in a hug.

“How are you feeling?” Kevin asks, mumbling into Sam’s broad chest.

“Not too bad. Some of my joints are aching, I have a slight headache, and I think if I saw any food I might throw up.” He tries to laugh it off. “But nothing that would make me even think of saying that spell.” His arms tighten slightly, trying to reassure Kevin.

Kevin wants to say ‘Good’ or ‘I’m pleased you’re feeling better’ but it comes out as a rather small “Ok.”

Sam loosens the embrace slightly, and nuzzles his nose into Kevin’s cheek. “Kev, I need you to promise me something.” Kevin tilts his head slightly so that he and Sam can look at each other, but doesn’t say anything. As he talks, Sam runs light fingers over Kevin’s dark hair and smooth skin. “I chose this Kev; I chose to do the Trials. I know it’s going to be tough, but I need you to promise me that you’ll let me do it. No matter what happens, do not let me say that spell. I’m gonna try to be strong Kevin, for Dean, and for you.” He pauses for a light kiss. “But I don’t know what’s going to happen. So promise me now that you’ll do everything in your power to stop me saying that damn spell.” A tear slowly glides down Kevin’s cheek, but he nods. Sam kisses the tear away and smiles; he places a hand under Kevin’s chin and tilts it up slightly. “Say it Kev.”

“I promise, Sam.”

“Good.” Sam once more closes the gap between their lips, and they fall asleep slowly in each other’s arms.


	6. Day 6 - Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year on.

This is it.

This is The End.

 

It’s been a year since Sam first spoke the spell. Time is up.

 

* * *

 

A lot has happened in that year. They’ve managed to get the second half of the Tablet; killing Crowley in the process, but also loosing Garth. Garth’s death kit Kevin surprisingly hard, and he focused on translating the second half of the Tablet to take his mind away from the absence of the cheerful hunter.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when they found out that the time period for Sam was a year. It gave them time to figure out the third Trial, but also meant that Sam wouldn’t need to struggle for too long.

The relief didn’t last long when Kevin translated the part concerning the third Trial. It would occur when the year was up, but was only to be revealed to the person undertaking the Trials. Kevin had searched each half of the Tablet desperately, but to no avail. Dean’s anger at the cost of such little information was evident, and, though it was technically not his fault, Kevin felt guilt for Garth’s death weigh over him.

Sam’s condition has worsened gradually. Cas is able to help ease some of the physical pain, when he is around. However, his abilities don’t have the effect they normally would, and he seems helpless on soothing Sam’s mind, though he tries. Towards the end, Kevin stays by Sam’s side almost 24/7. Sam is almost unrecognisable now. The parts of his skin that aren’t littered with scratches, poxes and rashes are yellow and tight. His hair has thinned and he’s barely able to sit up in bed. He talks to Kevin constantly, trying to keep his thoughts away from the pain. Kevin hears stories from Sam and Dean’s childhood, all the way through to the present. Sam tells him what happened when he first met Kevin, what he’d thought about him, he described when he realised his feelings for him, and how happy he was when he realised those feelings were returned. Kevin listens quietly to Sam’s stories. When Sam asks he shares his own.

Sam only comes close to saying the spell once; a month before the year’s out. “Kevin! Make it stop please.”

Kevin’s by Sam’s side in an instant. Shaking him lightly, he seems to be hallucinating, his eyes not focusing on Kevin even though they’re open. “Sam! Sam what is it?”

Sam scrunches his eyes in pain and clutches his chest. “My heart! It feels…ah… Kevin it’s like I’m being stabbed…. But you… all I can see… is you… stabbed… Kevin make it stop… Kevin you’re being hurt… KEVIN please I…” He starts gasping.

Kevin clutches him tightly. “I’m fine Sam. It’s ok.”

“You’re not Kev… can’t you see?” He starts to utter the first syllable of the spell.

Kevin automatically crashes his lips to Sam’s dry ones. “Don’t you dare!” He growls against them. “I’m fine Sam! Don’t you even THINK about giving up, you hear me? We’re almost there, you’ve been so brave, don’t stop now, and certainly don’t stop for me. Understood?” Sam’s eyes are red, and tears stream down his cheeks but he nods.

 

Here they are. They’ve made it. Clinging onto both Dean and Kevin, Sam makes his way out of the Batcave. The road outside is clear, it seems like the best place to do it, Cas is stood near the Impala, watching quietly. Sam stops walking and looks towards the empty road. Kevin moves as if to walk forward, but Sam holds him back. Kevin looks into Sam’s eyes, he can see tears forming. Sam leans down, and places a soft kiss to Kevin’s cheek. “Just Dean.” He whispers in Kevins ear.

Kevin thought he would be hurt by such a dismissal, but he understands completely and nods, fighting back his own tears. Sam and Dean hobble forward together. When they reach the middle Sam pulls Dean into a hug, and Kevin thinks he can see Sam whisper something into his ear before they break apart. Dean steps back when he’s sure Sam can stand on his own, and Kevin and Cas walk up to him, standing on either side of the hunter in a stony silence.

 

The minute arrives and a white light surrounds Sam. Kevin closes his eyes. Words enter his head, and it’s like he can feel them, rather than hear them. “Sam Winchester. You have completed the first and second Trials. The first demonstrated your strength, and the second, your willingness to give up that strength. You are now the key that will keep the gates of hell closed. The third, and final Trial, is simply to accept this, and go where no soul can find this key and use it to undo your hard work. Will you do this?”

Kevin opens his eyes, through the light he can just make out Sam’s face, he’s looking directly at Kevin. Kevin can see Sam’s determined eyes through the tears. Kevin shouts “Let me come with you!”

Another tear falls and Sam shakes his head sadly before saying. “I will do it.” The light swallows him and he disappears.

“SAMMY!” Dean surges forward, confused. Castiel grabs him and holds him back. “No Dean, he’s gone.”

“What do you mean he’s gone?!” Dean screams.

“He’s not dead. He’s the key, and it’s too dangerous to leave him here. He had to go.”

Dean shoves Cas away from him. “How can you be so calm! He’s alone and goodness knows where!” Tears are streaming down his face.

“I’m sorry Dean.” Dean shoves past Cas and heads inside. Cas’ façade drops and he looks heartbroken.

“Is he safe?” Kevin’s voice is calm, much calmer than he feels. A mixture of heartbreak, anger, sadness and loneliness are fighting for dominance inside his head, but he just stares blankly at the spot where Sam disappeared.

Cas sighs. “I believe so. I’m so sorry Kevin.” Kevin nods, and the first tear falls. Cas rests a hand on his shoulder, and they slowly walk back indoors side by side.

* * *

The next morning Kevin wakes up in a cocoon of Sam’s sheets. He’s been crying all night and his eyes are sore. He sits up to find Dean sat in the chair opposite the bed. A small envelope is in his hands.

Dean doesn’t look up, but he starts speaking, his voice is rasped. “You know he was having nightmares right? Well it looks as though he knew what happen.” Dean looks up at Kevin, his eyes also red, and he hastily wipes away another tear. “This, uh, this is for you. Let me know if you need anything yeh?” He hands Kevin the envelope and gets up. He leaves the room and closes the door quietly behind him. Kevin opens the envelope. The handwriting is shaky, but unmistakably Sam’s:

 

**Dear Kevin,**

**I have a confession to make. I know what’s going to happen, and I know it means we’ll be parted forever. You are not my first Love, but you’ll be my last, and the one I’ll think of the most. I’ll never know how such great intelligence, and an enormous heart fit inside such a small person, you truly are amazing, and you better never forget that.**

**Whatever you decide to do with your life, make sure it’s your own choice, that’s all I ask. You have your whole future ahead of you, so knock ‘em dead!**

**Wherever I am, know I’ll always Love you.**

**Sam.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried whilst writing the letter at the end. I hope you noticed what I did with each sentence in it, I'm weirdly proud of that.


	7. Day 7 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Kevin cope now that Sam is somewhere else?

Kevin writes. He writes about Sam. He finds that it helps ease the pain for him.

The first week after Sam’s disappearance is almost unbearable. Dean is irritable and searches all the books he can lay his hands on. He asks Kevin several times to look at the Tablet again, to see if there is anyway to bring Sam back. Though he knows it’s pointless he does as Dean asks, to no avail.

Eventually, Dean slows his ruthless search and starts to hunt again. He hunts alone, but keeps Kevin as his main contact for background research. Kevin knows that Dean will always be on the lookout for a way to get to Sam, but he also seems to have accepted that it may not be a possibility. Kevin stays at the Batcave, he’s taken over Sam’s old room. He doesn’t return to school. He doesn’t want to.

Every night Kevin reads Sam’s letter to him. He dreams about Sam often. He often wakes imagining he can still feel Sam’s soft lips against his skin, or his warm arms wrapped around his chest, only to have to remind himself that he’s alone.

The first thing he makes himself write is a reply to Sam. He knows the hunter will never read it, but he feels a huge weight rise from his shoulders as he scribbles down what he’d like to have been able to say. After, he starts thinking of all the stories Sam told him about his and Dean’s life. He already knows about the books detailing their hunts, but Kevin starts writing down little anecdotes he remembers that _defined_ Sam. The little pranks he played, they way he sang in the shower when he thought no one could hear him and his enthusiasm at discovering new knowledge. Through these little clippings, Kevin feels as though he’s keeping Sam alive with him.

He thinks often about where Sam is now, how he’s coping in a new, different world. Wherever it is, Kevin hopes Sam has been able to adapt and fit in, and he always wishes that he was able to go with him, to help him. Again, before long he finds himself writing down various scenarios of ‘alternate universes’ and how Sam would respond to them. Some are happy, some are sad, and others are downright stupid. It keeps the Sam he knows alive though, and provides Kevin with his own weird form of contacting him.

 

Every night Kevin still reads Sam’s letter to him. When he’s done he places it back into the envelope with his own letter and slides them under the pillow.

 

**Dear Sam,**

**I miss you; I wish you’d let me come with you. I understand why you didn’t, but that doesn’t mean I agree with it.**

**I’ve decided to stay here and help Dean. He misses you too. As you can probably guess, he’s tearing the Earth apart to try and find you. If I’m being honest, I really hope he succeeds.**

**You better be taking care of yourself. I’ll see you when I see you.**

**All my Love, Kevin.**


End file.
